


it's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you

by lgbtqshipper



Series: Stargirl Ficlets [4]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqshipper/pseuds/lgbtqshipper
Summary: Courtney cross her arms over her chest, gesturing at him with her chin. "Now I wantyouto say it."Rick tilts his head, confused. "You want me to say that I have feelings for Yolanda? I don't, but if it'll make you feel better--""Not Yolanda," Courtney interrupts him, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Beth."Starcat & Hournite + "You're in love with her"
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Courtney Whitmore & Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834453
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	it's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com/post/623834364986392576/50-dialogue-prompts) is the list of dialogue prompts this is from!! this one is #9 for hournite and starcat and i've also done #50 for starcat, #13 and #32 for starsquad, and #48 for stashiv. requests have been closed for now while i try to catch up!!
> 
> the title is from "crazy in love" by beyoncé.

Courtney and Rick are sitting in the loft area of the pit stop (or as they've affectionately labelled it, the Pat Stop), going over the books that Pat left there. They've been relegated to research duty while Yolanda teaches Beth how to fight downstairs and Pat supervises, but they aren't being very productive--every time they hear a grunt or a thudding noise, their heads swivel around to face the noise like overly anxious owls. In addition to that, Courtney keeps checking her phone every few seconds as if it'll make a text from Yolanda appear even though Yolanda is probably nowhere even _near_ her phone.

"You should tell her," Rick says finally. Courtney jumps a little, startled.

"Tell who? And what?" she asks, clearly out of it. He sighs.

"Yolanda. You should tell her how you feel," Rick clarifies, looking at her sympathetically. 

"I--She--What?" Courtney stammers, her cheeks flushing an incriminating shade of pink even as she tries to deny it. "Yeah, I feel _friendship_ for her, duh, but she already knows that!"

Rick narrows his eyes at her, his lips quirking up into a half-smile. "Friendship isn’t something you _feel_ , it's something you _have."_

"Well, then I feel _friendly_ toward her. Better?" Courtney corrects, doing the same nervous, high-pitched laugh that she always uses when she lies.

"Bullshit," Rick says simply, leaning back into the couch. "You're in love with her."

Courtney's jaw drops as she gapes at him, sputtering incoherently. 

"Uh, no??" she finally manages unconvincingly. Under Rick's unconvinced stare, though, she caves. "Fine. Yes, I do have... romantic feelings for Yolanda. It's just that she's so smart, and kind, and tough, and _good_..."

"See? Was that so hard to say?" Rick encourages her.

Courtney cross her arms over her chest, gesturing at him with her chin. "Now I want _you_ to say it."

Rick tilts his head, confused. "You want me to say that I have feelings for Yolanda? I don't, but if it'll make you feel better--"

"Not Yolanda," Courtney interrupts him, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Beth." Suddenly, the ceiling becomes _incredibly_ interesting to Rick, but he can still hear Courtney cackling gleefully.

"It's not so fun now that the shoe's on the other foot, huh?" Courtney says smugly, and Rick rips his gaze away from the ceiling to glare at her.

"Beth and I are really good friends, that's all," he insists, ignoring the voice inside his head whispering _but you want more_. 

"We're good friends, too, wouldn't you say?" Courtney pushes, and Rick grunts noncommittally, unaware of where she's going with this but still cautious. "Then how come _we_ aren't sitting this far apart--" she holds her thumb and index finger mere inches away from each other-- "right now, like you and Beth do?"

"Because I'm not into you," he says without thinking. As soon as he realizes what he just admitted, he facepalms, groaning. Courtney, on the other hand, seems absolutely _delighted_. 

"Ha!" she grins widely, pointing at him. "You're in love with her!"

"Hey, stop trying to change the subject! We were talking about you and Yolanda here!" Rick says, hoping desperately that Courtney won't notice that he himself is also trying to deflect.

"Now _you're_ trying to change the subject!" she points out, and Rick groans internally. _No such luck._ "I admitted that I have feelings for Yolanda, now it's your turn!"

"Okay, yeah, I do have feelings for Beth," Rick confirms, frowning down at the ground. "But saying that aloud doesn't change anything, because it's not like she's into _me_ like that."

"I mean, have you _asked_ her?" Courtney says, and Rick scowls. _Well, if you're going to be_ rational, _I don't want to talk to you._

"No, because I don't want to make it awkward if she doesn't like me back," he replies, thinking of the dynamic Beth and he have right now and trying to convince himself that he can be satisfied with only being friends with her. "Have you asked Yolanda?"

"...No," Courtney admits reluctantly. "But it's different for me! I don't even know if Yolanda likes _girls_ , much less _me."_

"Well, I don't even know if Beth likes guys!" Rick argues. Courtney, unimpressed, raises an eyebrow at him.

"She does," is all she says.

"How do you know?" Rick asks, incredulous. "I thought you just said you didn't know if Yolanda was into girls, but you can tell that Beth is into guys?"

Courtney winces. "With Yolanda, my gaydar ends up conflicting with my I-wish-she-was-gaydar." Rick laughs.

"For what it's worth, I think that she might have feelings for you, too," he says sincerely.

"Yeah, like you could tell," Courtney mutters under her breath, but she still smiles.

"Wait, I just had the best idea!" she exclaims suddenly. _Uh-oh._ Rick is immediately alarmed. "What if _you_ try to figure out if Yolanda likes me, and _I_ try to figure out if Beth likes you?"

"I was expecting your plan to be really bad…" Rick admits, a bit stunned. "...But it's actually kind of _good?"_

Courtney grins. "Can you say that again so I can record it as proof that at one point you thought I was right?"

"Absolutely not," Rick smirks. "Want to get started now? I don't think we're going to get anything else done here."

"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely _convinced_ that courtney and rick are the best brotp on the show. no i will not take criticism.
> 
> anyways, check me out on my [tumblr](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com) for very similar content (starcat, starshiv, hournite, literally just whatever)!!!
> 
> and as always, here's the link to the [blm carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)!!! please do what you can, even if it's just signing petitions!!!


End file.
